


Guy What Takes His Time

by Galindrael



Series: A Very Dragon Age Christmas [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also-still trash at staying to the prompts but whatever, Consensual Sex, DECFANFIC, Day nineteen, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content, cuddling by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galindrael/pseuds/Galindrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Ostwick were reconciled between Cullen and Scáthach, Cullen wanted to reconnect with his love. A night of happy memories and well-sated desire ensured for a happy couple, didn't it?</p><p>A direct continuation of I Belong to You (part 18 of the A Very Dragon Age Christmas series).</p><p>For the #DecFanFic contest.</p><p>There are currently 22 parts to this series, the link, for some reason is broken- sorry for the issue, I'm trying to fix it (as of 1 February 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy What Takes His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is a direct continuation of I Belong to You (day 18), so please check that one out first! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

When the tavern door shut behind them, Cullen smiled as he saw Scáthach shiver then edge closer to him. The bright moonlight paired with the fresh-fallen snow lit up Skyhold into an ethereal glow. The braziers that were spaced throughout the keep had most of their light blocked by the guards that were surrounding them and the silence only broke from their footfalls. For the first time in a week, the silence between them was a comfortable silence, one that meant everything would be ok despite the trouble ahead. _Despite the inevitable fight for Thedas_.

Once they got to their room and added wood to the dying fire, Cullen realized that he hadn’t locked the bottom door and apologized before he headed back down to secure them into their room for the night. When he returned to the top of the stairs, he stopped at the sight before him. It felt like he hadn’t seen her like this in ages, like she was a memory far and faded, then suddenly there again bright and crisp before him once more. _How did we let it get that far? That bad?_ He remembered how soft her skin was, where every scar was and where most of them were from. He remembered helping her clean the large on across her back; how she refused anyone else’s help as it required her to be exposed, how he’d sit behind her with his legs on either side so she could grab his knees when he’d hit a tender spot. That was before she asked him to share her chambers with him, before either had confessed they’re feelings other than attraction. How quickly she trusted him had surprised him. When they first met she thought him just another jackboot, another man to fend off until she resolved herself to get to know the advisors.

\--

She had approached him early in the morning, just as his troops had started their jog around the perimeter and he was standing alone filling out an order for the requisition officer. Normally, he ran with them, and the moment he had noticed her approaching he wished he had.

“Commander, may I have a moment?” there were dark circles set under her eyes, no make-up yet upon her face and her hair up in a messy bun. _She has freckles…_

“Of course, Inquisitor,” he sat his reports down on an equipment box and turned to her.

“I know I’ve been,”  she scratched her temple, “Well, rather short with you,” she made eye-contact him for the first time intentionally and Cullen found himself transfixed on her startlingly blue eyes .

“It’s fine, this is stressful and I’m sure your life before was not,” he stopped when he heard her laugh lightly.

“I’m sorry,” a smile still playing across her face, “Just because I’m nobility does _not_ mean I sat around doing nothing but wearing frilly dresses and dancing at balls. I’ve been training to be a Templar, I’m no porcelain doll”.

“No, I didn’t mean,” Cullen found himself getting flustered, “I meant,” he chuckled nervously, “I meant this has probably been more stressful than usual, is all”.

“You have an adorable laugh, do you know that,” she smiled and he felt his face get hot, “but I do understand what you meant. I am just annoyed when people learn my name they immediately think I’m just some dainty little noble,” she scoffed, “If I took off these layers, they’d see just how wrong they were”. _Wait, what?_

 _Don’t think about her naked. Don’t think about her naked. Damn,_ “I,” he coughed trying to hide the huskiness of his voice, “I’m sure they are wrong, you are quite a sufficient fighter”, Cullen offered her a polite smile.

“Commander, did I make you blush?” She took a step closer and looked up at him. He may have towered over her physically but he still felt rather intimidated at the moment.

“I ,” he took a slight step back, “I-it’s uhm, the cold”. She just smiled at him knowingly, then continued.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fluster. It’s been a long night and I find my resolve to keep up appearances waning,” she sat down on one of the many boxes and Cullen did the same, concern etched on his face.

“You didn’t sleep much either?” he asked softly.

“I didn’t sleep at _all_ ,” she sighed and he nodded remembering all his sleepless nights recently.

“There’s a nice bath in my room, if you wish to use it. I know it helps me relax,” Cullen offered.

“Trying to get me in your room Commander?” _Shit, I fell right into that_. Cullen had gone scarlet this time.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me,” _now she cares,_ “but thank you for the offer. I’m afraid if I take you up on it, that I’d fall asleep in there”.

 

Cullen sniggered before he caught himself. When he turned to reply, he caught her staring up at him and he was so caught off-guard that he blurted out, a small laugh attached to the inflection “What?”

She appeared to be studying him, intensely focused on his face, “I didn’t know you had freckles”, she smiled and softly laughed. He caught her gaze then shot a look to her lips, and felt himself leaning in unintentionally and she had tilted her head up but they both startled at the loud shouting of his second-in-command to the troops returning from their jog.

Cullen pulled back, “I should get back to work,” he stood, leaving no time for Scáthach to object.

“I suppose we both should,” she did the same, a hint of disappointment creeping through.

He remembered being in awe for the rest of the day that he found himself _wanting_ to kiss her. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt himself wanting to seek affection; his work was distraction enough, he was so used to solitude and yet… Cullen watched her walk back into the safety of Haven, eyes lingering too long on the sway of her hips and the way she slightly turned her head back to him. _Andraste, preserve me._

 

\--

Cullen smiled at the memory as he looked to Scáthach who was in front of her dresser now; her bare back exposed to him for a moment before she slipped a loose sleep shirt over her and hiding her frame from his sight once more. Cullen set his reports down, with a new mission now in mind, and made his way to Scáthach whose hands were deftly undoing the braid in her hair. Cullen quietly came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips then leaned down to place a kiss on her neck. He laughed as she jumped.

 

“Maker, Cullen, your armor is freezing, “ she turned to face him and Cullen smiled as she rubbed the part of her arm that had been touched by the metal. Cullen felt something pull at him, something he needed to share with Scáthach; it had started in his chest and sank into his core and he wanted to let her in.

He pulled her to him slowly, armor be damned, and kissed her softly, leisurely, and Scáthach completely forgot about the cold of his armor as she was over-whelmed by the warmth of his mouth and the gentleness of his hands. Cullen withdrew a bit, Scáthach looked confused as he pulled away.

 

“I am sorry, dear,” Cullen placed a hand under her chin, “I know what happened in Ostwick was, well,” Cullen chuckled lightly, “ _not_ intended and all I know is that this last week was absolutely awful, but I would love to make it up to you”.

“Well,” she smiled, “I think my intended probably has something quite nice in mind,” she reached up to the straps of his breastplate, slowly undoing them, and not looking away from Cullen who was smiling down at her, keeping her gaze. As Scáthach kept at his armor, Cullen reached to the clasp for his pauldrons and pulled them off and set them on the chest at the foot of their bed. _Their bed._ He felt his armor loosening and he held it against his chest as she freed the last clasp. Once he was able to, he added the breastplate to the chest.

Cullen smiled as she took a step closer to him and looked up at him expectantly, which, of course, he obliged. He leaned down to kiss her, and she placed her hands on his chest as she always did. When he pulled back he grinned widely causing Scáthach to look up to him confused.

“You’re blushing, _Inquisitor_ ,” he bit his lip then grinned once more.

“It’s the fire,” she joked, pulled back slightly and took a step back.

“Oh is it?” he stalked to her, taking off his gloves while keeping eye-contact; her blush deepening as he got closer, the prey in front of the predator, but she stayed firmly in place. _I have you._

When Cullen was directly in front of her he stopped inches from her and ran his fingers down the length of her arm and her breath hinged as Cullen brought a hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He laughed as she pulled back to start pulling at the straps that kept the bracers on. In the privacy of their quarters, Cullen could be ever the cad, and he knew she loved when he let that part of himself show. He smiled when he remembered the first time he had done that after months of flirting.

\--

They had only been in Skyhold four, maybe five months but after the events in Haven, Scáthach had made sure he was aware of her feelings for him and he was so happy it was her who had felt the need to say something first. She could always make him blush with her suggestive comments and Cullen didn’t know if it was her constant flirting this past few days or if it was just the natural progression of a normal relationship, which he had never really had, but Cullen found himself unable to focus when the meeting was called to discuss the upcoming masquerade in Orlais.

His answers were short and precise, his notes were a list of words and, Maker, help him, each time Scáthach spoke he just stared at her lips, completely unaware of the words that had left them. It was Josephine who called the meeting early, as she had an appointment with some noble whose name evaded Cullen. Leliana and Josie left first and Scáthach was about to leave when he called to her.

 

“Inquisitor, may I have a moment,” she turned as the door shut after the other advisors.

“Of course,” the way she walked over was all business and Cullen knew he absolutely had to make this about anything other than business.

“Do you see these troops here,” he pointed vaguely to nothing in particular and she walked around the table to stand next to him and see which cluster of troops he was referring to.

“These one?” she was so small compared to him that she had to lean over the War Table slightly to make it clear which ones she was pointing to and Cullen took the opportunity.

He got behind her and pressed his body to hers as he leaned over hers to take her arm and guide it to the left to some random assortment on the table and smiled as he heard her exhale sharply. _Oh?_ He slightly shifted his hips to hers, “No, these ones”.

“What,” she breathlessly said, then swallowed loudly, “What about them Cullen,” _Cullen? She’s distracted already._ He smiled and leaned around her further, now completely trapping her against him. When he leaned back slightly he moved his hands to her hips and then slid one around her waist while the other moved her hair to one side.

“Nothing,” he kissed her neck, “Nothing at all,” he kept kissing her neck and softly groaned as she pushed her hips back against his.

“You little shit,” she chuckled and he smiled.

“Little?” Cullen grabbed her hips and pulled her to him more, “Are you so sure about that?” 

 

Cullen suddenly spun her to face him and he kissed her roughly. She mewled as he bit her lower lip and then slipped his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her breathing harder underneath him and he was sure she could feel him pressed against her, his want quiet obvious.  He wanted her, badly. He wanted to flip her around and take her on the table, making her cry out his name as he did so, but they were unceremoniously interrupted as they heard Josephine’s voice.

“And this is,” she opened the door as they were pulling apart and she caught a glimpse of Cullen pulling more fabric over himself, “oh,” she stopped in the doorway, “it seems our dear Inquisitor and Commander are still in a meeting,” she went to close the door before Cullen shot out.

“No, it’s fine,” he looked to Scáthach whose lips were quite swollen from his assault upon them, “The Inquisitor and I will continue this in my office,” he confidently walked by and made his way to the office, hoping she was following behind. She was, of course.

\--

Now, the only thing different was he knew where to touch her, how to touch and when to touch her. He had honed these skills over the past year and he had to admit, it was his favourite out of all his talents, making her come undone. Well, that and he wasn’t rushing, wasn’t nervous to take some control and wasn’t wondering if she wanted him to keep on doing what he was doing.

Cullen laughed as she pulled the last of his armor off, “In a hurry, dear?”

She reached down and squeezed his erection slightly, “What do you think?”

Cullen growled and took her hands in his, “I think some patience is needed”.

“I think that’s an awful idea”, she fought half-heartedly against him.

Cullen pulled her hands to him and settled them on his shoulders and as soon as he let go she wrapped her hands around his neck. Cullen ducked down and picked her up; as soon as her feet were off the ground she had wrapped her legs around him as well. Cullen smiled as she began kissing him with a fervor he had sorely missed. She was running her hands through his hair and couldn’t seem to decide if she wanted to kiss his neck or his lips but when she lightly bit his ear Cullen wished the bed wasn’t so far away.

\--

The first time Scáthach invited him up to her room in the middle of the night Cullen was in a panicked frenzy. They had just kissed on the battlements the day prior and he was really hoping she wasn’t expecting for him to crawl into bed with her already. Cullen spent hours rehearsing after he got her letter to meet her in her room later and no matter how he worded it he felt ridiculous. Cullen had never had to explain that he simply didn’t feel comfortable sleeping with anyone unless he cared for them deeply, unless he was sure he loved them. The other Templars had mocked him once for his lack of affairs, but he simply didn’t fall in love easily. He tried to have a one-night stand once…and failed miserably. He was so glad he’d be back to Kinloch by morning. The women he did bed, he did so hastily, mistaking lust paired with affection for genuine love and always felt awful about it the next day; so this time, he wanted to make sure he didn’t rush and ruin things. He didn’t want to bed her while uncertain in case he had yet fallen in love. Sometimes it was hard to tell for him when he did love because he would second-guess himself due to being incorrect in the past.

_I’ll just tell her I’m not ready if she presses._

Scáthach was still dressed in her common clothes, and seemed genuinely  pleased when Cullen came walking in.

“You’ve seemed to have misplaced your armor, Ser Cullen,” she teased as she greeted him with a quick kiss.

“Oh, I,” he chuckled, “I thought it would be strange, so,” he gestured to his clothes, “I figured this would be better”.

 

It was his nicest shirt, to be honest and his softest furs that weren’t attached to any of his armor. It was a nice white shirt and the woman who sold it to him said she’d never seen anyone fill out one of shirts so well, which could’ve just been a sale pitch, but he believed it nonetheless. The shopkeeper didn’t seem to have lied; Scáthach approached him slowly and looked to him, asking him for permission before she progressed. He took a step closer and uncertainly set his hands on her hips, letting her know it was alright. She ran her hands over the fabric and up his chest before she made her way to his face. Cullen felt himself lean to her touch, as she explored his face, thumb running over the scar on his lip before she tugged down to her height and kissed him softly.

He found himself completely succumbing to her and all she did was kiss him. As she led him to the couch, their kissing getting more heated, Cullen started to panic. _How do I turn her down? Maker, I want her, but I’m not ready. I’m not ready._

When she tried to pull him on top of her he pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cullen stammered, “I’m not,” he sighed, “It’s just that, I-I-I,” he groaned.

“Cullen, calm down, what’s wrong,” she looked concerned as he kept moving away from her.

“It’s just that I’m not,” he hung his head in his hands and sighed, “I’m not sure I’m ready”.

“Cullen,” she placed a hand on his back and he cursed himself for jumping, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I just,” Scáthach sighed, “Tell you what,” she situated herself and sat cross-legged next to him, “When- _if_ ,” she corrected, “If we progress farther, it will be at your request,” he looked to her, expecting a mocking expression but found her genuinely smiling at him.

“Are you…sure,” he shifted to face her, “You’re not…angry?”

“No,” she chuckled, and placed a hand on his arm “Why would I be mad?” And as soon as she asked the question she realized, “You don’t have to,” she started but Cullen stopped her.

“It’s fine,” Cullen took the hand from his arm and held it in his, “Before, I, Maker, this is awkward,” he paused, “before I was courting a girl for maybe a month or so and I kept denying her and finally she left and told me, basically, that it was rude to court a girl if you didn’t well,” Cullen couldn’t believe he was about to repeat this, “Run in the same pack”.

“What?” she didn’t understand.

“It’s, uhm,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “a Ferelden phrase for being homosexual,” Scáthach looked startled, “No, I’m not, it’s just, that sort of reaction was what I….expected?”

“What, that because you didn’t want to bed her that you were gay,” Scáthach stopped, “That’s fucking stupid”.

Cullen laughed boisterously and then caught himself and placed a hand over his mouth, trying to regain his composure, but she placed a hand on his arm.

“You can laugh, you know,” she smiled softly, “And it really is ok if you’re not ready. I’m sure you would offer me the same consideration if I told you that _I_ was not ready, which, by the way, I’m not either”.

Cullen felt a relief wash over him, “Oh thank the Maker”.

“I did, however,” Scáthach scooted closer to him, “Intend for some very seductive fire-side cuddling and scandalous conversation, maybe some tea,” she laughed, “honestly it was you who had made me react the way I did tonight”. She nudged him playfully.

“Me?” he laughed.

“Yes, you… you just looked so handsome I had to know if you still tasted like sunshine or if that was a one-time thing” she curled up next to him and shifted under his arm.

“I tasted like sunshine?” he asked, amused at her description.

“I’m not sure, I need to run some more tests,” she laughed until he complied with her request; Cullen kissed her lightly and pulled away slowly.

“Yep, sunshine,” she laughed and he chuckled.

 

They cuddled on the couch joking and talking for the rest of the evening, learning more about one another, and Cullen knew right there that he was starting to fall in love with her, he just wasn’t there yet. She asked if they could do this more often, when they had the time and Cullen had never heard such an adorably innocent question come from Scáthach and he let her know that he’d be very happy to do so more often. Hours later he woke to find her asleep on his lap and Cullen shifted to pick her up and put her in bed; Which, of course, was farther away than he realized only after he had picked her up. As he was maybe a meter away he almost tripped which made him very happy when he sat her down gently and had not woken her up accidently. _Maker, why is this couch so far from the bed_.

\--

The bed always seemed so far away.

Cullen set her down on the bed slowly and settled himself between her thighs. He felt her shift under him to try to reach for his belt and, once again, he caught her hand- this time the action earned a groan from Scáthach.

“Cullen,” she pleaded, “Why are you doing this to me?”

Cullen smiled, “I think taking it slow would be more pleasurable than us having a quick tumble,” he started to unbutton her top, “don’t you?” he kept undoing her buttons even as he waited for a response.

“That sounds,” she threw her hear back as he kissed the top of her breasts that peeked out from under the top of her breast-band, “wonderful”.  Cullen finished the buttons and she arched her back up when she felt him reach a hand under her. He quickly untied the breast-band and made her sit up so he could completely remove her shirt and breast-band, tossing it to the floor below. Cullen pulled his shirt off as well, and let Scáthach run her hands across his chest as he did the same to her. She, however, was paying special attention to his scars. She ran her fingers across the larger ones, transfixed by how different they felt compared to the flesh next to it. Cullen laid down and pulled Scáthach next to him so she was facing him.

After much persuasion, Cullen got Scáthach to slow her pace, to discover each other’s bodies again as if they were new lovers. She ran her hands all over him, enjoying each dip of his muscles and how different his skin felt compared to hers. Cullen did the same, paying special attention to her back, loving the way she’d tilt herself closer to his hands as he dragged his fingers across her flesh. Cullen had lost track of time when she ran a finger by his belt. He closed his eyes as he felt her slip her hand under as far as she could with the belt on. She, of course, removed the offending object immediately and set back on due course. As she unlaced his breeches Cullen started to return the favor but stopped as she gripped his length in her hand. _Maker, Scáthach._ He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes as she stroked him slowly.

His need to touch her built quickly and he found that he could easily slip his hand into her breeches even if they weren’t unlaced all the way. Scáthach folded in to him as his fingers slipped inside of her. He rested his palm on her and was mostly using his wrist to tease her. She pulled her hand from him to grab his forearm and shove his hand farther into her breeches and he obliged. He circled and slid his fingers with all the pressures he’s learned over the months of being with her. She wrapped her hand back around him and reciprocated his actions but she was faltering each time he curled a finger in just the right spot. He watched happily as she started growing impatient once more.

 

“Cullen,” she begged, “please” he wanted to make her wait but when he turned to see her, face bright and eyes full of lust, he found that all he wanted to do was to sate her. Wanted to watch her face as he brought her pleasure, wanted to feel her around him once more, wanted to be as close to her as possible and to have her in a way only he could claim.

Cullen pulled away and got off the bed to pull the remaining clothes off her and remove his as well. He laughed as she immediately crawled under the sheets, hands across her chest and mock-shivering. He joined her under the covers, pulled her to him and kissed her once more; slow, but passionate, as he intended for the night to end. Scáthach took his hand and returned it to the juncture of her thighs, and Cullen smiled against her lips as he kissed her. She returned the favor and his hips bucked instinctly towards her hand. He had only complied with her request for a short time before he heard a familiar request.

“Cullen,” she panted. He pulled his hand away as she did, but he did so more slowly and noticed that his breathing had quickened well.

“Yes?” he asked as he continued to kiss her.

“Make love to me,” he looked to her. “ _Make love”, Maker, I think that might be the first time she’s called it that._

“Gladly,” he pulled away enough to settle himself between her thighs, looking to her for one last confirmation before they started. She nodded to him quickly.

 

Cullen entered her as slowly as he could. He wanted to remember every millimeter of her, to lay a mental map of her in his mind. Scáthach arched her back and tilted her hips to him and when he was completely inside her, she moaned ever-so-slightly into his ear. Cullen felt his focus waning, wanting to bury himself roughly into her as she usually preferred, but his thoughts were no longer his as she reached up and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. He loved the feel of her lips on his, her hands in his hair, her skin against his. He loved the vulnerability it required and that she was always offer herself so freely to him, just as he did with her; an act they both reserved for the other. When he pulled back slightly he heard a whimper, but when he filled her once more it was a satisfied sigh.

 Scáthach was usually a _very_ impatient lover; she seemed to enjoy quick trysts and rough sex more than anyone he knew but he was, usually, the opposite. He preferred long, slow sessions that left both parties out of breath and thoroughly sated. Tonight, she seems to have taken his side. She rolled her hips to him with every thrust, pulling and pushing him to completely fill her. Cullen was starting to lose feeling in his hand so he sat up to his knees, pulling her with him so she was sitting on top and facing him. His legs were straight out in front of him, a hand around her to stabilize her and the other behind him to prop himself up.

Now that she had more control, Scáthach placed her hands on his shoulders and began to roll her hips deeper, and going so slowly that Cullen was regretting shifting positions. _Paybacks, I assume_. She kept the agonizing pace before she stopped moving all together.

“Scáthach,” he asked slowly trying to slow his breathing enough to talk, “Why’d you stop?”

She smiled, “I just wanted to kiss you,” and she did, both smiling as they did so.

 

They sat there for a few moments just kissing, with him still buried inside her before she abruptly rolled him back on top of her….Which never goes as smoothly as intended with limbs entwined; Scáthach’s foot got caught on the sheet and one of Cullen’s legs got pinned under her.  Both were still laughing as they managed to get back to their original position. This time, however, Cullen only used one arm to prop himself up and the other he used to place his hand under Scáthach’s hip, letting him deeper into her. She moaned his name loudly as he completed his first thrust in the new position, and Cullen felt her hand search for his. He held her hand tightly and told her he loved her as he continued, and each time he said it, she replied with “I love you too”, nearly chanting it with him, occasionally her moaning his name instead of responding. When he noticed her body making familiar motions against his, he gripped her tighter. When he felt her heel push into his back he knew she was close.

Cullen wanted her to come now, knowing she was on the edge had made him want to complete his task. Cullen started making his thrusts more drawn out and intense and he could feel his orgasm settling in, and he was euphoric when he heard her call out his name and clench around him before he had moaned her name loudly as he finished. When they finally pulled apart from one another, Cullen was already yawning. Scáthach laid on her side and pulled him to her. Cullen fell asleep almost immediately.

 

At one point in the night she got up and the movement of the bed woke him up. She was sitting by the fire and was waiting for the water to be hot enough to steep her tea. He sat down next to her and she immediately offered him the blanket as neither were dressed and the chill of the room was bothersome enough even with the fire right in front of them. Cullen was still exhausted but he stayed up as she brewed her tea. They didn’t need to talk, they communicated just fine without words. He rubbed her shoulder as she sipped her chamomile. Cullen found himself fighting off sleep but she seemed content to cuddle by the fire with him and he obliged.

It was nice to have her in his arms, relaxed and sated from earlier. It was only a week but it felt like months. The fire roaring in front of them made Scáthach appear to be glowing and he smiled as she too seemed to be nodding off. As soon as she was finished with her tea Cullen stood up and pulled the cover back in front of the fire and returned to bed with Scáthach; falling asleep to the sound of her breathing against his chest.

 

 

Cullen woke as the sun’s light was hitting his face. He woke to find the bed empty; his heart sinking before he noticed the note on his bedside table.

 

“Cullen, maid came in to let me know some of the Inquisition’s shipments had arrived and needed my signature (you should’ve seen her face when she noticed neither of us were clothed). Poor girl, kept apologizing for using her key to get in. Since you didn’t wake with the knock, I figured I’d let you sleep a bit longer for a change. If you wake and I’m not back in bed I either just left or I gave into breakfast as it smells wonderful and I’m starving already. Come join me downstairs when you wake.

Love,  
Scáthach”

 

Cullen stretched, got dressed, and ready for the day- a smile on his face the entire time. He felt closer to her and he had hoped she felt the same. When he got downstairs, breakfast was in full swing, nearly every table was full and people were laughing and talking as the morning began. Scáthach, however, was not in her usual seat. He looked up and down the hall and couldn’t see her anywhere. As Cullen made his way down the tables he started to get more frustrated that he had yet to see her. _Maybe I just missed her_. As he was heading to the door he heard Varric.

“Hey, Curly,” Cullen rounded at his nickname, “I think she’s with Solas. Breakfast, apparently didn’t agree with her,” Cullen’s brow furrowed and he headed to Solas’ room and stopped when he saw the panic on her face as Solas was kneeling in front of her with his hands around hers.

 

When Scáthach saw Cullen she looked away immediately and Solas turned to see the Commander. Cullen felt his heartbeat quicken as jealousy temporarily took over.

“What is going on?” Cullen looked to Solas then to Scáthach. _No, stop, she would never. Calm down, it’s the lyrium._ “Is she…alright?” Solas looked to her and when she nodded he walked to Cullen.

“Come with me,” Solas placed a hand between Cullen’s shoulders to guide him, but Cullen stopped.

“Are you alright,” he looked to Scáthach who was still not looking to him.

“She is fine, come with me,” Cullen kept looking at her before she returned his gaze. Her eyes were puffy, but her breathing was calm. When she nodded, Cullen allowed himself to be led away. Once they were just outside the door that led from Solas’ room to Cullen’s office, Solas stopped.

 

“Well,” Cullen asked, his annoyance rather apparent, “are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to guess?” 

Solas didn’t respond to his sassing but he did continue, “Has she been acting strange lately?”

“What,” he quickly responded, “no?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary? No habits changed?” Solas pressed and Cullen felt his irritation growing with each question.

“No, she’s been fairly normal, why?” Cullen’s brow now furrowed at the elf.

“Are you sure, Commander? Think carefully, please,” Solas said his voice flat and steady.

“If you know what’s wrong, why are you making me answer these damn questions,” he took a subconscious step to Solas, “What,” his voice was low and threatening, “is going on?”

 

Cullen wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. All he knew is his world was starting to spin and he felt the sudden need to sit down.

“Commander?” Solas asked now suddenly squatting in front of him.

“What did you say?” he asked again, barely able to manage the words.

“I said I believe she is with child”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's some sexy stuff, yea? This was a bit difficult for me to write then actually publish but I'm working my way up to (publishing) out-right smut. Anyway, yeaaaaa finally! I've been hinting to that last bit for sometime now, cheers to those who caught on (I'll explain in Day 20's). Dad!Cullen has been endgame/planned since Return to Me(day 5). I'm so excited to keep writing. 
> 
> Fair warning though, uni starts for me on the 5th, so my posting might slow down after then. 
> 
> A/N: A Guy What Takes His Time is the title of the song from Burlesque that started it all ( http://youtu.be/hsso6fyvxcE ) it was the song I heard that made me want to write a Cullen/Trevelyan fic in the first place, so, as usual, I suggest you listen!


End file.
